A Funny Thing Happened Today at the Pool...
by mileouttahell
Summary: (Formerly The Joys of Lifeguarding). Sequel to Daisuke, Pick a Different Sport. More perversion, this time as the destined take a lifeguarding class.


Yes, I am done with my temper tantrum. Thank you. ^_^  
  
Title: The Joys of Lifeguarding  
Author: Lucia  
Warnings: Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi _and_ yuri! Pervertedness. ^_^  
Notes: Sequel to Daisuke, Pick a Different Sport!  
Dedicated to all the nice people who reviewed Daisuke, Pick a Different Sport, and especially to A-chan, Ishida Takeru, and Radia, who wanted more. *points* And I threw in Ken for ya. ^_^  
Pairing: Some combination of Takeru/Ken/Dais and Hikari/Miyako.  
More notes: I don't like this as well as the other two. :P Oh well, I did try.  
  
"How did I get talked into this?" Takeru whispered to Hikari. "I thought I swore I'd never go near Daisuke at the pool again."  
"Dais gave you the big puppy dog eyes," Hikari replied.   
Ken, approaching from behind, grinned and slung a hand over Takeru and Hikari's shoulders. "Hey- what's to complain about? We get to admire Dais's cute-" Takeru, seeing Daisuke approaching, stepped on Ken's foot, and then smiled sweetly as he started hopping around holding his foot.  
"I think I'm glad I got out of this," Iori muttered from the side of the pool.  
"Hey, sorry I took so long," Miyako said, approaching. "My bikini strings are hard to tie…"  
"I would have helped you," Hikari replied blushing.  
"I'm sure you would have," Ken leered.  
Miyako looked at him blankly.  
Takeru leaned over to Hikari. "Wow, Hikari, am I finally noticing something I can tease you about?" he whispered in her ear.  
"Huh? What?" Hikari replied, not very convincingly. "Miyako-chan, you normally don't wear bikinis to these things…"  
Takeru grinned and elbowed her.  
"OK," a woman in a lifeguarding outfit interrupted, holding a clipboard. "I need to have you all get in the water and do a five hundred broken down into a hundred breaststroke, a hundred freestyle, a hundred sidestroke, and two hundred of whatever you want."  
All five digidestined passed with flying colors and began the rest of the class.  
  
"Ugh," Hikari complained, trying to pinch the CPR dummy's nose shut. "It's hard to get this nose shut." She went back to breathing into the dummy's mouth and having air continue to leak out its nose.  
"…Hikari, quit making out with the dummy," Takeru said after a moment.   
Hikari jumped away from the dummy, blushing. "Takeru," she protested, giggling. "It's not my fault this nose is hard to plug."  
Takeru snickered at her.  
"Takeru!" she said, again, still giggling. "OK, I can't do this now that Takeru's making me laugh," she said, sitting back down.  
No one quite noticed the slight blush on Miyako's face- except for Ken, who nudged her and winked. Scribbling a note quickly, he passed it to his best friend.  
*Got a crush, Miya-chan? Tell her!*  
*No way!* Miyako wrote back. *You've got to be kidding!*  
*I think the feeling is mutual,* Ken wrote helpfully.  
*You're nuts!* Miyako wrote, showing it to Ken and then tearing up the note.  
  
"We're going to learn different ways to rescue people now," Kami, the instructor, piped, munching some chips. The digidestined all glanced at each other, and shrugged.  
"Now, the first rescues we're going to do are from the side of the pool…"  
A half hour and several "rescues" of various classmates later, the instructor decided it was time to "rescue" someone unconscious underwater.  
"Hikari," she said. "Would you get in the water please and be our victim?"  
"Sure," Hikari said, always agreeable.  
"Miyako, I'd like you to be the rescuer this time," Kami said. "Hikari, you'll need to be a few feet beneath the surface. Miyako, you'll submerge, get your arm around her chest, and pull her to the surface. Then get your rescue tube between the two of you."  
Miyako turned a little red. "Sure," she murmured.  
*Please tell me I didn't hear that, please tell me I didn't hear that,* Hikari repeated like a mantra.  
"Hikari? Underwater," the instructor said, pointing.   
"Yes ma'am," Hikari muttered, sinking slowly underwater after taking a deep breath.  
"Well, Miyako, what are you waiting for?" Kami asked.  
"Yeah, Miya-chan, what _are_ you waiting for?" Ken said, elbowing her.  
Miyako muttered something and jumped into the pool, diving underwater.  
*Oh my…* was Hikari's only thought, as she felt Miyako's arm slide across her chest. *Don't bleed in the water, Hikari, it's not lady-like…*  
Miyako pulled Hikari to the side of the pool and Hikari clambered out quickly . "I have to use the bathroom. Be back in a minute," she muttered, taking off.  
"Uh…me too," Miyako said, following her.  
"…Girls," Daisuke said. "They always have to go to the bathroom in pairs."  
Ken and Takeru both started snickering, and then glanced at each other, startled. "You noticed, too?" Ken said.  
"Yup," Takeru confirmed. "It's really quite cute."  
"What?" Daisuke interrupted.  
"Nothing," Takeru replied.  
"What? I wanna know!"  
Ken and Takeru glanced uneasily at each other. After a moment, Ken shrugged. "Hikari and Miyako seem to have a mutual crush."  
"What?! No way!"  
"Yeah," Takeru confirmed. "They've been making doe-eyes at each other all week, it's just that neither realizes it."  
"Oh…my," Daisuke said. "I suppose it's a good thing I got over Hikari awhile ago, then…"  
Three mouths fell open (Iori had heard from his vantage point from the side of the pool). "Wh- when did this happen?" Takeru asked.  
"Um…" It could have been Takeru's imagination, but Daisuke's cheeks looked slightly red. "A while ago…but it's not important!"  
Iori raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Here come Hikari and Miyako," he commented softly. And sure enough, the girls exited the locker room, Hikari blushing a little and Miyako looking very pleased with something.  
"OK, let's continue," Kami said. "Sometimes, you'll have to rescue multiple people, because if someone's drowning they may grab onto someone else and take them down as well. Takeru, Ken, I'd like for you two to be the ones being rescued, and Daisuke, you do the rescuing."  
"Sure," Daisuke said, grinning and picking up the lifeguard tube.  
"You'll do this the same way you do one person- just get behind one of the two-" (Takeru and Ken's minds both supplied dirty images at this) "-and pop him back over your tube. Now Ken, Takeru, I don't care who's on top, but one of you needs to be drowning and latch on to the other."  
*Bad wording! Bad wording!* Takeru thought, meeting Ken's eyes and noticing that the other boy was blushing as well. They both glanced down quickly again, feeling _very_ embarrassed. Takeru dunked quickly underwater to rinse away the small trickle of blood that was starting to appear. *Please let this be over quickly…* He then proceeded to do his best "drowning" imitation, flailing around wildly and attaching himself to Ken.  
  
*Thank the gods that's over,* Takeru thought to himself, climbing out of the water after being rescued by Daisuke. *Ken is pretty cute though…but I already like Dais. I'm getting greedy…*  
"Now we're going to practice pulling someone out of the water who can't get out themselves. We'll start from a passive victim rescue, meaning…Hikari?"  
"No locomotion, unconscious in the water, usually face down," Hikari supplied obediently.  
"Thank you. Ken, I want you in the water and Daisuke, you rescue him. Takeru, you're going to be on the side to help Daisuke get Ken out."  
"Sure," Ken agreed, stroking to the middle of the pool and going limp, facedown, to be "rescued" by Daisuke. *Heh…my knight in shining armor…*  
A few seconds later he felt Daisuke's arms go under his own and pull him backwards onto the rescue tube, as Daisuke began stroking to the side of the pool. "All right," Kami instructed. "Daisuke, place Ken's hands and then your own on the side of the pool. Then Daisuke, you need to get your knee between his legs and support him until Takeru grabs his wrists."  
Ken's eyes flew wide. *He has to _what_?* He shot a pleading look at Takeru, but Takeru just shrugged, as if to say, "Sorry, man, I can't help you."  
Ken apparently had very good control, since his nose didn't start bleeding as Daisuke slid his knee between Ken's legs to support him. However his face did look quite red as Takeru grasped his wrists and Daisuke got out to help Takeru pull him out.  
"OK, Takeru, I want you to rescue Daisuke this time, and Ken, assist on the side of the pool. Hikari, Miyako, Kaji, practice the same thing over there." Takeru's mind again supplied a picture and his face quickly changed shades to match Ken's.  
He dimly heard Miyako and Hikari giggling as they looked at him, and he just groaned and whispered to Ken, "This is going to be a long week, isn't it?"  
"Very long," Ken agreed.  



End file.
